Kellanved's Reach/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the UK Bantam Hardcover [ ISBN 978-0-593-07475-6 ]. Other print/electronic editions may vary. Of Malaz *Kellanved, New ruler of the isle of Malaz *Dancer, A notorious assassin *Surly, A Napan aristocrat *Cartheron Crust, A Napan captain *Urko Crust, A Napan captain *Choss, A Napan admiral *Tocaras, A Napan archer *Dassem Ultor, A Dal Hon swordsman, whom some name 'Sword of Hood' *Tayschrenn, A renegade mage of Kartool *Dujek, A recruit *Jack, A recruit *Nedurian, A veteran, and mage Of Nap *Tarel, King of the Napan Isles *Lady Elaina, Head of the Ravanna line *Torlo, Of the Torlo Trading House *Lord Kobay, Head of the Medalla line *Karesh, High Admiral, lord of all Napan fleets Of the Bloorian League *Gareth, The king of Vor, and a principal of the League *Styvell, The king of Rath, and a principal of the League *Hret, The king of Bloor, and a principal of the League *Leah, A corporal of the Yellows Regiment *Teigan, A sergeant of the Yellows Regiment Of Gris and its Allies *Malle, Ruler of the city state of Gris *Ranel, Baron of Nita *Ap-Athlan, Court sorcerer of Gris Of Nom Purge *Elath Lallind, High General of Nom Purge *Ghenst Terrall, Baron of the Coastal Provinces *Jeral, Prevost (captain) of Purge forces Of Orjin Samarr's Troop *Orjin Samarr, A mercenary commander *Terath, A lieutenant *Arkady, A Wickan scout *Orhan, A fighter of possible giant blood, perhaps of Fenn *Yune, A Dal Hon shaman Of Itko Kan *Leoto, Head of family Kan, the Kan of Kan *Jadeen, A feared witch of the south *Iko, A Sword-Dancer guard to the king Of the Crimson Guard *Courian D'Avore, Commander of the Guard *K'azz D'Avore, His son, whom some name the Red Prince *Surat, Champion of the Guard *Cal-Brinn, A mage, and adviser to Courian Others *Gregar, An apprentice stonemason *Haraj, A prisoner *Heboric, A priest of Fener *Hairlock, A mage |-|Complete A-Z= A *Ap-Athlan, Court sorcerer of Gris *Arkady, A Wickan scout of Orjin Samarr's Troop C *Cal-Brinn, A mage of the Crimson Guard, and adviser to Courian D'Avore *Cartheron Crust, A Napan captain on Malaz *Choss, A Napan admiral on Malaz *Courian D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard * ( Crust : see Cartheron Crust ) D *Dancer, A notorious assassin on Malaz *Dassem Ultor, A Dal Hon swordsman on Malaz, whom some name 'Sword of Hood' *Dujek, A recruit on Malaz E *Lady Elaina, Head of the Ravanna line of Nap *Elath Lallind, High General of Nom Purge G *Gareth, The king of Vor, and a principal of the Bloorian League *Ghenst Terrall, Baron of the Coastal Provinces of Nom Purge *Gregar, An apprentice stonemason H *Hairlock, A mage *Haraj, A prisoner *Heboric, A priest of Fener *Hret, The king of Bloor, and a principal of the Bloorian League I *Iko, A Sword-Dancer guard to the king Of Kan J *Jack, A recruit on Malaz *Jadeen, A feared Kanese witch of the south *Jeral, Prevost (captain) of Nom Purge forces K *Karesh, High Admiral, lord of all Napan fleets *K'azz D'Avore, Of the Crimson Guard, Courian D'Avore's son, whom some name the 'Red Prince' *Kellanved, New ruler of the Isle of Malaz *Lord Kobay, Head of the Medalla line of Nap L *Leah, A corporal of the 'Yellows Regiment' of the Bloorian League *Leoto, Head of family Kan, the Kan of Kan M *Malle, Ruler of the city state of Gris N *Nedurian, A veteran, and mage on Malaz O *Orhan, Of Orjin Samarr's Troop, a fighter of possible giant blood, perhaps of Fenn *Orjin Samarr, A mercenary commander R *Ranel, Baron of Nita, ally of Gris S *Styvell, The king of Rath, and a principal of the Bloorian League *Surat, Champion of the Crimson Guard *Surly, A Napan aristocrat on Malaz T *Tarel, King of the Napan Isles *Tayschrenn, A renegade mage of Kartool on Malaz *Teigan, A sergeant of the 'Yellows Regiment' of the Bloorian League *Terath, A lieutenant of Orjin Samarr's Troop *Tocaras, A Napan archer on Malaz *Torlo, Of the Torlo Trading House of Nap U *Urko Crust, A Napan captain on Malaz Y *Yune', A Dal Hon shaman of ''Orjin Samarr's Troop Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Kellanved's Reach